


Be Careful, Be Careless, Be Careful

by elizajane



Series: North End AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boston, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arthur/Eames Boston AU sketched out in fourteen drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diwali

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing and posting these 100-drabbles each day as a writing exercise during the twelve days of Christmas. So they're somewhat fluid. For those who want my notes on the set-up for this 'verse, see the endnote. Otherwise, enjoy as it unfolds.
> 
> Eames POV at Crowgirl's request.
> 
> A big thanks to Crowgirl, EarlGreyTea68, and Rhyolight for the nudge to flesh out this idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: candles, candlelight

“You’re all taking home Diwali candles,” Yusuf announces, leaning over to kiss Ariadne hello as he drops a shopping bag next to their table. “My mother was wildly optimistic about how many rugrats would be at storytime today.” 

“We live together,” Eames points out, dropping his sketchbook on the table and taking sip of his cappuccino.

“All the more for me!” Ariadne says happily, “We’ll foist the rest off on Arthur.”

As if on cue there’s Arthur at the door, bicycle helmet and reflective vest still on from his evening commute.

 _Be careful_ , Eames reminds himself, _be careless, be careful._


	2. North End Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gifts, gift-giving.

Eames considered Arthur an unintended gift from his graphic design students. 

The previous December, they had pooled together on a gift certificate to the yoga studio across from his favorite cannoli shop. Eames had shown up in sweatpants and t-shirt with his yoga mat under his arm to a room full of women in frighteningly coordinated outfits. 

The only other male student had been equally well coordinated, yet transparently relieved by Eames’ appearance. Eames had rolled out his mat and proffered his hand: “Eames.”

“Arthur.”

Which was how Arthur became a regular at Wednesday night coffee. 

They still hadn’t kissed.


	3. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: elves, elf stories

_ an ELF Arthur  _

_ I had a client who wanted AN ELF today _

_ You didn’t let them.  _

_ Tell me you didn’t let them. _

_ if they’re sober and legal, darling, I’ll ink whatever they want. _

_ But an elf, Eames. _

_ I KNOW. _

_ they didn’t even want my artistic advice _

_ I was wounded _

_ I could have made a bloody brilliant elf _

_ a gloriously malevolent elf _

_ one that would have made Guillermo del Toro weep _

_ When you ink my tattoo, Eames, I promise you artistic license. _

[pause]

 

_ since when are you getting a tattoo? _

_ Since you offered. _

_ artistic license darling? _

_ Go design my tattoo, Eames. _


	4. The Winter of 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: flannel sheets, feather comforter

In February, Eames wakes to the distinct impression that Arthur is curled naked beside him, a hand on Eames just  _ there _ , lips warm at the base of his neck.

_ Arthur. _

He own hand already between his legs, Eames holds himself still, draws a shallow breath. Lets the illusion of Arthur cling to his skin beneath the featherweight of his duvet. 

In the half-darkness of a snowbound city night Eames allows himself to deny reality.

Arthur, who’s been here for less than two months. 

Arthur, who hates Boston’s icy cold. 

Arthur, who’s talking about transferring to Palo Alto or Austin.  
  
_ Fuck. _


	5. American Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: favorite holiday movie

“What  _ I’d _ like to see,” Ariadne says over the Tofurky, “is a remake of  _ Love Actually _ in which everyone is lesbian. To make up for cutting Anne Reid and Frances de la Tour from the original.”

“They will never be forgiven for cutting Frances de la Tour,” Eames’s mother says solemnly.

“Could we make an exception for Andrew Lincoln?” asks Arthur. “Because otherwise eleven-year-old me would be heartbroken.”

“Eleven-year-old me agrees with you,” Ariadne proclaims. “Andrew can pine over Sophie Okenado, newly wed to Nina Sosanya.”

“Can Maisie Williams and Jenna Coleman meet cute?” offers Eames.  
  
“Done,” Ariadne is decisive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [ Lady Love Actually](http://fanniesroom.blogspot.com/2015/12/lady-love-actually.html%20) idea was lovingly pilfered from my friend Fannie.
> 
> And yes, the Anne Reid and Frances de la Tour storyline [was cut from the original film](http://www.afterellen.com/movies/94269-love-actually-has-a-lesbian-relationship-you-probably-never-knew-existed%20).


	6. Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: snowstorm, blizzard, ice

Arthur stretches and sighs against Eames’ flank, skin warming against skin beneath the cocoon of flannel and feathers.

“Mmm,” he noses Eames’ sleepy jaw. “Remember last winter when they shut down the T and you stayed the night?”

“Was that the third blizzard, or the fourth?” Eames laughs.

“God, and I loaned you that pair of pajama pants.”

“Trousers; I wasn’t wearing pants under them.”

“See,  _ this _ is why I insist you were seducing me.”

“And  _ this _ ,” Eames runs his palm up Arthur’s spine, pulling him in closer, “is where I insist you have it backwards.”  
  
“Foolish kitten,” murmurs Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you can't gift a chapter. But this one's for Rhyolight because she was fretting about the angst.


	7. The Cobbs' Comfy Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Raymong Briggs' _The Snowman_

_The Snowman_ is running on WGBH; Eames and Arthur are watching it.

Why, exactly, Eames isn’t sure.

Yusuf and Ariande have long since departed. Eames should too, should catch his T at Haymarket. Instead he’s slouched on the couch, Arthur’s feet in his lap, while Arthur finishes something on his laptop that can’t wait twelve hours ‘till Monday.

Eames works the arches of Arthur’s wool-clad feet in his hands and wonders if this will be the night he’s finally brave enough to kiss Arthur.

If so, he’ll be stuck with inappropriate reactions to snowmen for the rest of his life.


	8. Texting II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: winter walk

_ still at work? _

_ Just wrapping up. Why? _

_ in the neighborhood. _

_ want company for the walk home? _

_ I thought you were at Stingray this afternoon, Eames. _

_ How is that near Kendall Square. _

_ it’s the solstice. _

_ sunset at 4:15. _

_ you shouldn’t walk home alone. _

_ I ride my bike home in the dark every day. _

_...on the days you don’t detour from ALLSTON to walk me home?? _

_ at clover. want anything? _

[pause]

_ ordered you coffee. _

_ You’re ridiculous. _

_ meet you on the roof? _

_ I’m at the elevator. _

_ Meet me at the bikes. _

_ You’re walking my bike so I can drink coffee. _

_ naturally darling. _


	9. Of Puddings and Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: baking, holiday sweets

“Yes, Mum -- yes, I haven’t forgotten.” Eames scrawls her request on a napkin. “Two pounds. And a pound of their Vienna roast…See you Thursday…Love you too.”

Arthur raises an inquiring eyebrow over his macchiato.

“Dad’s making a Christmas pudding,” Eames says. “In honor of Matti and Ian being here for the holidays. Apparently, Polcari’s is the only place in Boston with the right kind of candied fruit.”

“Just remember not to use soap on the raisins,” deadpans Arthur, returning to his book with a small, private smile.

_Of course you know fucking Nesbit_ , Eames thinks with helpless adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short story Arthur is alluding to is E. Nesbit's [_The Conscience-Pudding_](http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/nesbit/new/new.html#c2).


	10. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: memory of childhood.

“Thirteen-year-old me couldn’t decide whether I wanted to  _ be _ Nine or kiss him,” Arthur says, congestedly, from where he’s watching “Rose” with his head pillowed on Eames’ lap. 

Eames grins down at him: “ _ Run! _ ”

“Exactly.” 

“Thirteen, darling? You were but a larva.”

“A very  _ precocious _ larva.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days.” Eames, carding his hand through Arthur’s hair. 

He thinks about his mother’s grad student who teased him at the age of nine about having a crush on Sarah Jane. And how he hadn’t had the words, then, to explain how much he wanted the Doctor too.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Meeting Myrtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: companion animals

Eames hangs back and watches Arthur walk through the cage-lined room, talking softly to each cat awaiting adoption. He’s not sure when brunch at Sorella’s had turned into helping Arthur find a cat, but here they are.

“Eames,” Arthur calls. Eames joins him. There’s a charcoal-grey cat with enormous ears and wrinkled skin crouched behind the bars.

“Do you want to hold her?” asks the volunteer, “She’s definitely interested in you.”

When she puts the cat into Arthur’s waiting arms, she stretches up cautiously to scent his face.  Eames realizes he’s watching Arthur fall in love.

Maybe Arthur  _ will _ stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myrtle is a [hairless Cornish rex](http://kittentoob.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/4/2014/12/cornish-rex.jpg).


	12. Silent Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: coffee, tea

The Sunday after Christmas, Eames drops Matti and Ian at Logan Airport for their flight back to Heathrow. He returns their rental car before catching the Blue Line to State Street. 

He disembarks, walking across the windswept expanse of Government Center to meet Arthur at the Public Market for people watching and espresso.

They’re first in line at the coffee bar and it’s Eames’ turn to pay. He’s thumbing his debit card out when Arthur’s warm hand slides into his empty back pocket. 

_ I'm here._

Later, browsing the stalls, Eames takes Arthur’s hand and doesn’t let go. 

_Here, with me_.


	13. Flirting With Bad Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Lord of Misrule

“Listen to this, darling,” Eames says, sticking his head around the end of European History, “‘ _ Canada! Canada! fair young Canada-- _ / To breathe the might of her love aloud / Be quick--”

Arthur rolls his eyes, “What on earth have you found?”

Eames displays the cover, finger marking the page, " _The Lord of Misrule; and Other Poems_ by one Alfred Noyes. Shall I go on? ‘Be quick, O Motherland! / Because her soul is wholly free /  _ \--Canada kneels _ ’ --”

Arthur raises an eyebrow, “Well, didn’t  _ he _ have a filthy mind.”

“I think I shall buy this for you,” Eames decides. “A present for Epiphany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who care, I ran out of words but suspect they're shopping at [Rodney's Books in Central Square](http://www.rodneysbookstore.com/).
> 
> You can find [the dreadful poem](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/30687/30687-h/30687-h.htm#page89) in its entirety at Project Gutenberg and more about the [life and times of Alfred Noyes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfred_Noyes) at Wikipedia.


	14. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kissing

Eames will never tire of kissing Arthur. 

“How can you know that?” Arthur asks, as Eames smooths his palms over Arthur’s ribs, tonguing sloppy kisses down the groove of Arthur’s breastbone. “It took you a _year_ to decide that you wanted to kiss me at all.” 

“Eleven months,” corrects Eames, nosing at Arthur’s bellybutton, moving on to press soft lips against Arthur’s hipbone, “and it wasn’t that I couldn’t decided _if_ I wanted to. It’s that I wanted you _too much_.” 

“Never too much,” Arthur says breathlessly, shifting restlessly beneath the surety of Eames’ mouth and hands. “Not for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can we be at the end of this challenge fic? 
> 
> I admit I embarked upon writing this fic with some trepidation, given the amazing writers who play in this 'verse. But y'all have been so kind and responsive and kind of amazing! Thank you. You made the yuletide season even better than it otherwise would have been. 
> 
> I wasn't sure I would write these these two beyond these drabbles but of course they insist. So you're getting at least two more pieces ... the Eames outtake that mirrors Arthur's and a first-time/get-together fic. They still need to be written. I know better than to make promises that involve publication timelines but I will share them as soon as they're written and betaed. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carl Sandburg's [Little Girl Be Careful What You Say](https://books.google.com/books?id=rGwokHAH2EMC&lpg=PA14&ots=kAd5wKyfxq&dq=carl%20sandburg%20little%20girl%20be%20careful%20what%20you%20say&pg=PA14#v=onepage&q=carl%20sandburg%20little%20girl%20be%20careful%20what%20you%20say&f=false).
> 
> 'VERSE NOTES:
> 
> I decided to write my drabbles for a ‘verse I haven’t actually established yet, beyond some Twitter babbling. So here’s a bit of background for those who want it.
> 
> This is a Boston AU. Most of the scenes in these drabbles will take place in the North End neighborhood, where our core cast of characters work and Arthur lives. 
> 
> Eames is the son of an art historian and art conservationist who moved him from England to Boston in his teens. They still live/work in Boston. Eames has since earned a BFA, and MFA, and is adjuncting at art schools in the Boston area while completing his journeyman hours to become a licensed tattoo artist. Eames and Yusuf, who have known one another since adolescence, are roommates in Jamaica Plain.
> 
> Arthur is new to Boston (within the past year); he is from Toronto by way of UC-Berkeley and was hired straight out of undergrad for a tech company in Kendall Square thanks to his programming skills and the good word Cobb (his undergraduate mentor) put in for him. Cobb and Mal own a condo in the North End that they are letting Arthur rent at below-market rates. Arthur suffers from impostor syndrome and chronic anxiety, but is excellent at his job (because Arthur). The rest of life is still a work in progress. 
> 
> Yusuf is a mate of Eames’ from high school; they moved in together after college when both were in the area and looking for a way to move out of their parents’ homes. They’ve lived together through graduate school, for close to ten years at this point. Yusuf is a patron services librarian at the North End branch of the Boston Public Library and back in school in the North Bennet Street’s book conservator program hoping to take advantage of his BS in chemistry to transition from patron services to conservation. 
> 
> Ariadne and Yusuf are dating. They met through Eames, who got to know Ariadne when he was completing his apprenticeship as a tattoo artist. She has just started her apprenticeship. Until the previous year, she was at MIT’s City Design and Development but dropped out to become a tattoo artist instead. Ariadne currently works at Antico Forno, next door to the coffee shop (Boston Common Coffee) where the four of them have fallen into the habit of gathering on Wednesday evenings for tea and gossip.
> 
> When this drabble series opens, it is November 2015 and Eames is nursing a crush on Arthur and gathering up the courage to make a move.


End file.
